doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Clay Robot/2005 Anime
The Clay Robot (Japanese: ネンドロイド) is an episode of the 2005 anime series. It first aired in TV Asahi on January 18, 2020. Plot Nobita witnesses a clay clone of Doraemon trying to eat his hidden Dorayaki, but is stopped in time by the real one. Doraemon explains that by sticking a strand of hair (or in his own case, one of his whisker) on the clay robot, then the robot will transform into the owner of hair's likeness and personality, and can be ordered around. After teasing that the robot had inherited Doraemon's short legs and making him leave, Nobita decides to use the gadget himself and makes his own clone, intending to order it to finish his homework. However, Nobita quickly realizes that the clone has inherited his academic ability, thus changing its task and ordering it to go shopping for Tamako. This however, also resulted in another failure as the clone becomes lazy and instead sneaks off to take a nap at the Open Lot (as Tamako suspects), and later when it dirties one of the washed shirt while trying to help Tamako gets the laundry indoor from the rain. Realizing that he has to rely on his friends' clone to get the job done, Nobita asks Doraemon for addition copies of the gadget and creates a clone of Dekusugi (to finish his homework), Gian (to massage Tamako's shoulder, and it later greedily steals Nobita and Doraemon's snack), Suneo (to pilfer the real Suneo's snacks), and Shizuka (to play with him, but it instead wants Dekusugi's clone to teach it homework's problems). However, they're unexpectedly visited by Gian, who notices that Nobita had stolen one of his hair. Intrigued by the gadget, Gian "borrows" all clones from the two, having them doing various jobs at his house, with Dekisugi's finishing his homework, Nobita's cleaning his room, Suneo's fixing his toy, Shizuka's baking him cookies, while his own clone lays down and relaxes like he himself. Later, when Gian hears his mother ordering him to go deliver the goods to the customers, Gian modifies all the clone to be his and orders them to finish the job while he relaxes at the Open Lot. Naturally, the clones refuse to get them done and begins to steal Gian's snack from Gian and later each others, culminating in the clones fusing together into a gigantic clone of Gian. Having overpowered Gian, the clone begins to cause mischef, first stealing a lollipop from a boy, and later chasing Suneo and Shizuka in an attempt to steal Suneo's new toy car. Fortunately, Nobita and Doraemon arrive and fight against the gigantic clone with water guns, but is unable to deal any damage to it due to its size and the low amount of water used, forcing Doraemon to shift the battle plan to defeating it with "Hot Spring Rope" with everyone luring the clone toward the pool with no success as it is intelligent enough to avoid the trap. As all seem lost and the clone captures Suneo and Shizuka, one of Shizuka's hair gets stuck on the clone, forcing it to morph between Gian and Shizuka. The Shizuka side wins against Gian side and gleefully steps into the hot spring to enjoy it, putting an end to the gang's gigantic trouble (with Shizuka becoming embarassed that her love of bath is a key to this victory). Characters * Nobita Nobi * Doraemon * Tamako Nobi * Hidetoshi Dekisugi * Takeshi Gouda * Shizuka Minamoto * Suneo Honekawa Gadgets used * Clay Robot * Anywhere Door Trivia * This anime adaption contains extra plot involving an giant, overpowered Gian clone that not in the original manga version. Official sites * https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/doraemon/story/0586/ TV Asahi Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Episodes in 2020